Creation Station/Mario
Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, the main character in the Mario series, and Nintendo's flagship mascot. He also appears as a playable character in Creation Station, created by Crash Co. to be the basis of future characters to be added. As in the Super Smash Bros. series, Mario is designed to be the most basic character to be added - he has average weight, jump height, and mobility. While this does mean he has no glaring weaknesses, it also means he has no advantages. Attributes Mario is a character of average stature, having weight and jump height that is average compared to other characters in the Legacy release, and decent jump height. Designed to be the most basic character to allow players to ease up to the controls and get a feel for the game, Mario naturally has the shortest learning curve. This means he is quite versatile in any situation, be it attacking, aerial combat, or edgeguarding. Each of his moves are also versatile and have their own uses. However, while Mario does have no weaknesses, he doesn't have any advantages either. As such, it is quite easy for Mario to be outclassed by characters who specialize in a certain area. Another flaw is his recovery, which while can be hard to gimp, is rather easy to predict. Special Moveset * Neutral Special - Fireball: Mario throws a fireball from his hand. It will bounce across the ground and damage opponents that hit it. ** Fast Fireball: The fireball is weaker, but faster. ** Fire Orb: The fireball is weaker and hits multiple times, but is slower and doesn't travel as far. * Side Special - Cape: Mario takes out a Cape from Super Mario World and uses it. He will reflect projectiles, as well as make opponents turn around. It also stalls Mario's fall. ** Breezy Cape: The cape has an added windbox tha pushed opponents away, but deals less damage. ** Shocking Cape: The cape deals more damage, but doesn't reflect projectiles. * Up Special - Super Jump Punch: Mario performs a rising uppercut,punching opponents multiple times before launching them. As he hits them, Coins will fly out. ** Super Jump: The jump gains more height, but doesn't deal damage. ** Ol' One-Two: The jump his twice, and deals much more damage, but gains less height. * Down Special - F.L.U.D.D.: Mario pulls out F.L.U.D.D. from Super Mario Sunshine and charges him up. The longer Mario charges, the more powerful the jet streams F.L.U.D.D. shoots will be. The water will push opponents away, and it can be angled up and down while shooting. ** Scalding F.L.U.D.D.: F.L.U.D.D. shoots hot water which damages opponents instead of pushing them. ** Poison F.L.U.D.D.: F.L.U.D.D. shoots poisonous water that draws opponents towards Mario rather than pushing them. Hyper Moveset * Neutral Hyper - Firebrand: Mario releases a blast of fire from his palm, which hits opponents multiple times before launching them. ** Icebrand: Deals less damage, but can freeze opponents. ** Fire Burst: Hits once and deals more damage, but has considerably more startup and end lag. * Side Hyper - Hat Toss: Mario grabs his hat and tosses it forward like in Super Mario Odyssey, and will return to him like a boomerang. The throw can be angled up or down as well. ** Burning Hat: The hat is set aflame and deals more damage, but travels a shorter distance. ** Wide-Angle Hat: The hat can be thrown at a wider angle, but deals less damage. * Up Hyper - Pipe Cannon: Mario enters a Warp Pipe and shoots himself out of it, damaging opponents. If used in midair, the falling Pipe can damage opponents below. ** Clear Pipe Cannon: Mario uses a Clear Pipe, which launches him farther but deals no damage. ** Projectile Cannon: Mario gains less distance, but the Warp Pipe deals more damage as it falls. * Down Hyper - Mario Tornado: Mario spins around with his arms outstretched, damaging opponents before launching them. By pressing the button, Mario can float upward, and he will also move with directional inputs. ** Soaring Tornado: Mario can travel faster and farther while spinning, but deals less damage. ** Clothesline Tornado: Launches opponents once and deals more damage, but Mario cannot move as much. Other * Final Smash - Mario Finale: Mario releases a massive fireball that flies forward in a straight line. It will rapidly damage players as it carries them off of the stage. Category:Creation Station